


Bugs Bunny Lost In Time: The Carrot-Henge Mystery

by StarLynnder



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLynnder/pseuds/StarLynnder





	Bugs Bunny Lost In Time: The Carrot-Henge Mystery

Bugs Bunny heaved a huge sigh of relief. Usually outsmarting bad guys or simply getting on their nerves was a piece of cake for him, but this round, he was almost going to be turned into Rabbit Stew.

He was just standing there, in the snow, dusting himself off, when Witch Hazel just pounced on him and tried to capture him with a round metal dish cover. Then Bugs just casually walked over to her and asked "Hey, what's up, witch doctress?"

"A rabbit! Eeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee," Witch Hazel cackled gleefully. What a witch.

"No," Bugs shook his head.

"Yes," the witch replied confidently.

"No."

"Yes. See?" Witch Hazel opened the cover and showed her "catch" to Bugs.

It took her a good five seconds to realise that the rabbit was standing in front of her and not underneath her metal cover. Bugs zipped away. "Oh, broomsticks!" Witch Hazel exclaimed, and chased after him.

Bugs ran round and round the snow, trying to dodge Hazel's blasts of magic. The witch fired a spell at him and he dived under the metal cover immediately. The spell hit the metal, reflected backwards, and Witch Hazel was suddenly a toad. "Rrrr-bit," it croaked, before hopping off into the distance.

"Phew!" Bugs sighed and peeked out from under the cover. Now he can continue with his witch-free time quest.

He rubbed his hands and his entire body to keep warm. Rabbits are warm-blooded. He chided himself for not bringing a winter jacket along to his adventure. But he was on his way to Pismo Beach anyway before he took a wrong turn and Albuquerque (again) and ended up in a warehouse with a time machine in it. Thinking it was a carrot juice dispenser, he activated the machine and ended up lost in time and encountering all kinds of villains from different eras…… you do the math.

Besides, who brings a winter jacket to a beach trip anyway? Bugs didn't expect this. So he stopped chiding himself and just kept rubbing his body wherever it feels cold. 

Bugs collected the carrots around him to refuel his energy and…… a snow-slide! Cool! He slid down and found himself surrounded by snowmen. He kicked one over and bounced on the top hat it was wearing and hit an ACME box in the air. "Get 10 of these objects to receive a clock symbol," Merlin Munroe, that sorcerer from Nowhere, had told him at the start of the level. Alright. One down, nine to go!

Bugs spotted a sparkling object on the roof of a building nearby. He climbed on top of it, went around, and collected a golden carrot. Then he kicked the second snowman with a weird-looking nose and…… there he was. Daffy Duck. Disguising himself as a snowman. The "nose" of the snowman was really his beak sticking out of its white face.

"Hoohoohoohoohoo!" Daffy Duck immediately began a snowball fight against Bugs Bunny. He picked up a snowball, rolled it in his hands, and chucked it at Bugs. Luckily Bugs had quick reflexes. He dodged Daffy's ammo and began gathering his own from the ground at the same time. Whenever Daffy managed to land a shot, a very irritated Bugs would go "HEY!" and drop his snowball, AND lose one-half a carrot of his life points, much to Daffy's delight. And Daffy would just keep on chuckling. Alright, duck. It's payback time.

Bugs kept dodging the duck's shots and aimed carefully back at him. Whenever a snowball landed on Daffy two carrots would come out of his body and hop into the snow. Carrots! It was Bugs' turn to be delighted. Anything to keep him warm in this heavily snowing winter. 

Bugs eventually defeated the mischievous duck after three shots of snow and left him lying on the cold, cold ground, snow in his face. Phew. That's another villain defeated. Now he can continue with his witch-free and duck-free quest.

Bugs kicked down the third snowman in the area and its body parts and collected the golden carrots that came out of it. He refueled his energy with the yummy orange vegetable and jumped down some large stairs. Then he went into a small little tower next to the stairs nearby.

Merlin Munroe stood behind the counter, eerily observing the rabbit. Bugs walked up to him to say hi. "Nice day, isn't it?" the sorcerer said. "Say 'Hocus Pocus' over this symbol to reach a too-high ground or object." A symbol of a fan appeared over the sorcerer's head. "Great! I just learned a new magic trick!" Bugs thought. "Hocus Pocus". He kept that in mind. You never know when you may need a fan to blow you up to higher places.

Bugs thanked the sorcerer and left the tower. He found another ACME box, a golden carrot, and a clock behind the tower and went on his way. In front of the tower and the large stairs was an icy lake with slippery and broken pieces of ice floating on the surface. The ice pieces stretched out across the lake and was his only way across. Bugs stood at the edge of the lake and planned his route carefully. Without any winter clothes or a float to save him the last thing he wanted in this weather was to end up in the drink. A cold, cold, frozen-cold drink.

After planning his route, Bugs jumped onto the first block off ice. It was slippery and Bugs found he could skate on it. He made sure not to go too close to the edge of the ice to avoid slipping and falling into the water. Then he jumped onto the next floe of ice. And the next one. And the next one. And the next one. Each time he came across a floe of ice with crack lines on it, he used his earcopter ability to land softly onto it before jumping onto the next floe. Finally, he had crossed the lake. Bugs sighed again. Barely 30 minutes into this level and he had already encountered two villains, a snowball fight, an icy lake, and even learned a new magic trick from Merlin.

The next obstacle was a heavy wooden drawbridge drawn upwards in front of a cave. It had a red-and-white target next to it. Bugs spotted a mound of snowballs on the ground and instantly knew what to do. He broke his third ACME box next to the snowballs and picked one up. He threw it at the target and the target fell over. The drawbridge came down and the ground shook when it landed. Bugs can now enter the cave and get closer to Carrot-Henge…… 

Bugs found himself in a snowy area full of sleeping dragons, an icy pond with more ice floes in it, and a stone mountain-ish structure on some more ice in the middle of the pond. Bugs crossed the lake - gently and carefully - and broke an ACME box sitting on the ice. Then he walked up the mountain into a cave and found himself up higher on the mountain.

Bugs ascended the mountain. As he advanced, big, heavy snowballs began falling down in front of him, nearly missing him by inches. "YIKES!" he thought. He began ascending as gently and quietly as possible to avoid triggering more avalanches. But snowballs just kept coming down anyway, nearly landing on him but thankfully NEVER on him. Bugs wondered how much longer, and how many more snowballs, until he reached the top. Finally the last snowball had dropped, and Bugs found Merlin standing on top of the mountain, waiting for him.

"Huh?" Bugs wondered. "How did you get here from that tower so quickly? I didn't see you pass me by. Unless you teleported yourself or something." Merlin merely smiled and gestured to the star-shaped structure behind him. It had five points and had five star-shaped holes - one in each point. And in the middle of the star was a clock symbol enclosed in ice. Bugs asked Merlin how to get the clock.

"That's easy," Merlin replied. "All you have to do is find the five star-shaped stones scattered around this area and collect them. They will fly back here and appear here in Carrot-Henge." 

"Collect five star-shaped stones and they'll appear here in Carrot-Henge and I can get the clock?"

"That's right, rabbit. Good luck!" Merlin wished. "Oooh, I almost forgot! I can teach you a magical trick if you like."

Another magical trick? That makes two magical tricks in just one level. "Great!" Bugs responded.

"Alright. Listen carefully, rabbit. Say 'Open Sesame' over this symbol to open a magic door." A symbol of a key appeared over Merlin's head. " 'Open Sesame' ", Bugs repeated. "Sounds easy enough to remember. Thanks, Moyle!"

Merlin smiled at the nickname Bugs gave him and wished the rabbit good luck again. Bugs went on to explore the vertical stone structures surrounding the giant star structure on top of the mountain. He found an ACME box behind one of the structures and broke it. He went to the next one and found that it could be pushed. He moved it and found a hole and dived into it. He went sliding down a slippery slope, jumping in rhythmic intervals to collect the carrots and golden carrots, break another ACME box, and…… a star-shaped stone! He got it! He reached the bottom of the mountain and the star-shaped stone danced around his body. Bugs tried to grab it but it flew off into the distance instead, and landed in one of the holes in the giant star-shaped structure. One down, four to go!

Bugs crossed the icy pond and woke up one of the sleeping dragons in the snow with his heavy footsteps. The dragon chased him and tried to burn him by breathing fire at him. But Bugs just jumped onto the dragon three times until it collapsed into the snow with stars dancing above its head. "Eeeheeheehee," Bugs laughed as he collected the two golden carrots and one clock that popped out of the dragon's body every time he jumped on it. 

He did the same with all the other dragons sleeping in the area. Bugs felt bad about having to rudely awaken sleeping dragons and then physically assaulting them to get what he needs, but welp, he was a rabbit from the future anyway, just trying to go back home to his time era. Anything to have his well-deserved relaxing vacation at Pismo Beach, as he had planned from the beginning.

Then Bugs, quietly as to not awaken anymore dragons, sneaked up to a magic gate with a key symbol in front of it. There were four magic gates in the area, each with a strange picture sign on top of it. The first gate had a picture of snowshoes above it. "Open Sesame!" Bugs announced in front of the gate. The gate opened and Bugs walked in. 

Bugs found himself in a cave with very, very thick snow. With one step into the snow he sunk under it and found himself travelling underground. There were some guards wearing snowshoes and armour walking on top of the snow, and whenever any of them caught sight of the rabbit moving under the snow he would run towards Bugs and try to stab him with the weapon he was holding.

But luckily Bugs was a swift underground traveller. Bugs made it safely into a hole in a wall made of ice and jumped out from a rabbit hole. He climbed a bit higher, broke another ACME box, picked up another star-shaped stone (two down, three to go!) and found some snowshoes for himself. The snowshoes were timed. Bugs put them on and jumped back onto the thick snow and began extracting revenge and kicking out ALL of the guards that tried to stab him in his vulnerable state. Medieval guards really hate rabbits, Bugs decided. What have these guards got against innocent little rabbits who just want to go home. Sheesh!

He got out of the first cave and moved on to the second magic gate. This cave entrance had a picture of some shapes above it. "Open Sesame!" Bugs performed his magic trick again and the gate opened. Bugs found himself in another cave with a small lake in it. On the other side of the lake were some carrots, another ACME box, and a third star-shaped stone. 

To cross the lake, Bugs had to solve a puzzle. On his side of the lake were nine little squares on the ground, forming a grid of three by three. There were three shapes to find: a circle, a square and a triangle, and each square has one shape on its underside. That makes three of each shape in total concealed under the squares. Bugs had to jump on each square and flip them over and figure out which square conceals which shape, and match up TWO squares of the same shape. When he did that, a platform with that shape on it would rise out of the water and form a section of the bridge he could cross. Whenever Bugs did not get a match in two jumps, the squares would flip back and Bugs had to try again. Whenever he gets THREE of the same shape, the squares would ALSO flip back AND the platform with that shape would go back down into the water and Bugs had to bring it up back again.

After LOTS of jumping and trial-and-error, Bugs FINALLY figured out which square has what shape, made pairs of TWO for all three shapes, made all the platforms rise and formed the bridge. He crossed the lake and happily collected all his rewards. Mmmm, carrots. Yes, another ACME box. And three star-shaped stones down, two to go!

Bugs came out of the second cave and entered the third one with his magic trick again. This cave had a picture of an hourglass above it. Bugs prepared himself for any challenge that may have something to do with time or a countdown.

It was a cave with HUGE stairs made of ice. Slippery, slippery ice. And leading down from the top of the stairs was a gigantic snow slide almost like the one Bugs used to get down from the Carrot-Henge mountain. Bugs saw a big red button on the ground and jumped on it. Immediately, out of nowhere, a star-shaped stone appeared on a platform at the highest point of the stairs, and an invisible clock began ticking. Bugs had limited time to climb the stairs, avoid the stalactites hanging from an invisible ceiling, and get to the star-shaped stone before it disappears.

Bugs made it to the top, after avoiding some slippery spots that would send him back downwards. As he neared the stone, a magical bridge formed before him, connecting the platform he was standing on to the platform with the star on it. Bugs instinctively knew the bridge was fragile, so he sneaked across it, got onto the platform, and grabbed the stone. It flew out of his reach and landed back in the Carrot-Henge structure. Four down, one to go! 

Another bridge appeared leading him to the platform where the big slide began. Bugs smashed another ACME box after the bridge and went down the slide. Wheeeeeeeee! He collected some more carrots and a golden carrot on the way down. It was fun! But he decided that the risk of climbing up there and potentially falling off the sides of the slippery ice and the fragile bridges were not worth it for just a few seconds of fun. It was like a playground, but bigger. Colder. Icier. Snowier. More dangerous.

So on to the last magic gate. Bugs Bunny snuck past the sleeping dragons and said "Open Sesame!", and the gate with a picture of Robin Duck above it opened. Robin Duck? Who's that? Bugs was about to find out.

Inside the cave was a much safer environment, Bugs decided — no thick snow or guards with sharp weapons, no lakes or shape puzzles to solve, and no icy, slippery slides or fragile bridges. Phew! And there’s the last star-shaped stone. Just there in plain view, across a shallow chasm. Let’s just go grab it…… 

Robin Duck, which was really just Daffy in a costume, stepped up to the star and grabbed it before Bugs could even get close to it. That stupid, annoying duck again! Just when you’ve thought you’ve seen the last of him in that snowball fight……!

Daffy took the star all the way to the end of the cave and guarded it by standing on a log bridge over a second chasm. Bugs crossed the first chasm as another of those fragile bridges appeared (so much for no more fragile bridges) and reached the other side. He reached the log bridge and tried to cross it, but Daffy would block his way by hitting him. Ouch! Bugs thought quickly. He kicked the log and sent it spinning 180 degrees until Daffy was facing the other direction. And before Daffy could realise it, Bugs jumped onto the log and kicked Daffy from behind and sent him tumbling into the chasm, disappearing into the snow. Duck no more! For good now, he hoped. 

On the other side of the log, Bugs smashed his final ACME box and got a clock. “Eheeheehee,” he smirk-giggled, and stuffed it into his fur pocket. Then he collected the fifth and last star-shaped stone and let it fly back to Carrot-Henge. With all five stars reunited in the gigantic star structure, the ice enclosing the clock in the center shattered and Bugs was free to collect it and go back home.

Bugs got out of Robin Duck’s lair and went straight up the mountain again. He dodged those menacing giant snowballs and went up to the top. Merlin, who was still standing there all this time, congratulated the rabbit on his efforts and made a rabbit hole appear beneath the clock. Bugs thanked him, collected the clock, and dived back into the level-select area, back to warmth and sunny skies and more, more carrots.

It was a cold, cold level indeed. But thankfully Bugs had collected EVERYTHING from this level, as Merlin informed him when he popped out of the rabbit hole, so he wouldn’t have to go back to collect anything AND have to face that duck again. Phew!

THE END.


End file.
